Trapped
Trapped is the eighth episode of Beauty and the Beast. It aired on December 6, 2012. Summary JT (Austin Basis) suspects that Catherine (Kristin Kreuk) is the trigger of Vincent’s (Jay Ryan) blackouts, so to disprove this theory, Vincent allows JT to inject him with endorphins and sedatives that force him into a fugue state. In flashback, Vincent recalls his time in Afghanistan when he received his first super soldier shot, and remembers who injected him with the DNA altering substance. He also recollects how the other soldiers experienced unpredictable side effects, including fugue states, and is relieved to know that Cat isn’t causing his blackouts. Vincent shares his memory about Murifield with Cat, who experiences some recollections of her own. Then, as Cat and Tess (Nina Lisandrello) investigate the attempted murder of a teen pop star (guest-star Max Schneider), Evan suspects that Cat is deliberately protecting the vigilante who saved him in the subway. Episode Recap The episode starts off with a teen pop sensation emerging from a building to greet his fans. Suddenly, someone fires shots in his direction. JT receives a text from Cat who is worried about Vincent. She has to stay away because they think she’s the cause of his blackouts. JT wants her to come over to trigger his blackouts to test to see what’s causing them but Vincent wants her to stay away for her own safety. Tess brings Cat news of the attempted murder of the teen pop star Jake Riley. They then meet him and his manager. Jake is a flirtatious and egocentric teen who likes to call Catherine “Cat in the Hat”. When he leaves to take a call, his manager shows them hate mail which Jake has no idea about. Jake is then assigned a police escort and he chooses Tess, much to her disdain. Cat goes to see Evan who is still obsessing over the events in the subway tunnel (Out of Control). She tries to downplay it by saying he’s just traumatized. She then asks him to DNA test the saliva on the hate mail. JT injects Vincent with synthesized endorphins where he has a flashback to the events in Afghanistan and being injected with some unknown substance. He then remembers that the doctor who was running the experiments was Vanessa Chandler, Cat’s mother. While discussing it, JT figures that Muirfield also suppressed his memories, hence why he doesn’t remember what happens. JT wants them to tell Cat that her mother was the one who turned the soldiers into beasts but Vincent wants to protect her. Jake proves an annoyance to Tess when he tries to serenade her with ballads while she’s working. She’s desperate to solve his case so that she can get rid of him. Cat discovers that he’s in a Twitter war with another young pop sensation named Lil Tap Dat. JT and Vincent tell Cat about her mother’s involvement with Muirfield. She’s not surprised and tells them that Silverfox had shown her photos of her mother’s involvement in episode 4 Basic Instinct but she didn’t believe him so never told them, which disappoints them. JT then induces another blackout for Vincent. In Afghanistan, we see him enjoying a drink with a fellow soldier named Lafferty. He smashes his beer bottle in his hand and they‘re both excited by the effects of the substance they’re being given. Lafferty zones out and then flies into a rage. She is lead away while the others watch in horror. He then remembers Vanessa coming to check on him while he’s working out. He asks about Lafferty where she tells him that she lapsed into a fugue state but she gave her a serum to calm her. She also tells them that they’ll all most likely suffer from side effects but doesn’t know why they’re happening. Cat then goes into his cage and rouses him out of his blackout state. He assures her that she’s not the cause of his blackouts and that they’re just a side effect. Cat is upset at what her mother has done but he tells her that Vanessa did care about the soldiers. In order to help him, Cat heads to her dad’s house to look through her mother’s stuff which he has locked away. He is reluctant to let her see it as it contains classified information but gives her the key after she protests that they could have given her answers all those years. She video calls JT while looking through her mother’s things and he helps her locate the formula to the serum in a notebook. He realizes he needs better equipment like a DNA analyser which can be found in a police forensics lab. Tess interrogates Lil Tap Dat who is just as egocentric and flirtatious as Jake Riley. He tells her that the Twitter war is just a publicity seeking ploy by their managers to sell records and they’re actually friends. He further reveals that he had to get into a fight to sell his record and that Jake had been sent to rehab by his manager though he’s completely clean, all for publicity. JT and Cat sit in her car outside the precinct and she tells him she can buy him two hours in the lab so he needs to quickly make the serum. She takes a piece off the plastic fork he’s nervously playing with. She and Tess discuss the Jake case and Tess tells her about the staged Twitter feud. Cat speculates that the manager set up the shooting as a publicity stunt and Tess tells her that he withdrew large amounts of money. They then see Jake hitting a vending machine. He succeeds in getting his purchase which he gives to Tess, loudly calling her “man slayer”, causing a colleague to laugh at her. Cat then heads to the lab where she ropes Evan into accompanying her to Jake’s manager’s office and jams the piece of fork into the door’s lock. JT then sneaks in and creates the serum. At the manager’s office, they search around and she finds a flash drive behind a framed record. They check it out and find that he has written a book called “My Unexpected Rise and Fall in the Music Industry”. The last, unwritten chapter is titled “Tragedy: The Death of Jake Riley”. Jake begs to see something but Tess won’t so he threatens to sing a ballad, forcing her to concede. As JT is finishing up, Jake and Tess appear in the lab, heading towards the morgue. JT puts on a lab coat and pretends to be working there but quickly walks out, making Tess suspicious. They then head into the morgue and Tess shows Jake a body, which causes Jake to become ill at the sight. JT heads back to the warehouse with the serum and a lab rat named Stallone. When Vincent doesn’t respond he checks his cage and finds it has been violently ripped open. Vincent then appears in beast mode and in a fugue state, where he remembers looking for Vanessa. He hides as he hears her come in with a colonel who tells her the soldiers have become uncontrollable beasts and they’re going to eradicate them. She warns him that the world will find out about the project but the colonel pulls out his gun and aims it at her. Vincent, in beast mode, then jumps out and they fight. The colonel pulls out a knife and manages to cut Vincent down the right side of his face, explaining how he got the scar. Meanwhile, Vincent is running around the warehouse, out of control, while JT attempts to run away from him. Cat then appears and talks to him, begging him to be there with her and telling him she needs him. It works and he reverts back to his normal self. JT then tells him that once he tests the serum on the rat, he’ll use it on him but Vincent doesn’t want to waste time and injects himself with the untested serum, worrying JT and Cat. At the precinct, Jake is in disbelief over the fact his manager wants him dead. Tess and Cat are sure that the hit man is going to come after him again and will probably target him at the radio show he’s meant to be at that evening. At the radio station, they head out the back with Jake pulling his hood up to cover himself. A homeless person walks past and a man approaches them. The manager notices and hides behind a lamp post. It is the hit man and the homeless person is Tess undercover. She kicks away his gun and floors him. Cat arrests the manager and as he turns around to plead to Jake, he takes off his hood and is revealed to be an officer posing as Jake. The real one turns up, disgusted at his manager’s attempts to kill him just to sell a book. At the precinct, Jake is subdued while talking to Cat who tells him not to let the incident change who he is and that he has to keep trusting people. They hug and say goodbye. Tess then walks in and Jake reverts back to his old outgoing self. He takes Tess out to her car where she runs into Evan and asks about his new intern she saw earlier, but he has no idea what she’s talking about. Jake shows her the new hi-tech sound system he had installed which then sets off the alarms of all the other cars in the vicinity. He also writes a song dedicated to her and Cat called “Man slayer”. Cat goes to visit her mother’s grave where she tearfully talks about how she’s upset at her mother’s involvement with Muirfield and how she’ll work to right her mistakes. Vincent appears and she notices the serum worked. They walk through the cemetery where Cat professes that she’s upset at what her mother did to him and is also upset at having to lie to her friends. He tells her that they should leave the past behind and that they’ve lived with enough guilt and should move forward. Vincent places his arm around Cat and they walk out of the cemetery together. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop (credit only) Guest Cast *Khaira Ledeyo as Vanessa Chandler *Rob Stewart as Thomas Chandler *Max Schneider as Jake Riley *Bianca Lawson as Lafferty Quotes Tess: You tricked out my squad car! ---- Thomas: I was scared Cat. I was scared that the woman I found in those boxes wouldn't be the woman you loved. ---- Vincent: I was in Afghanistan when they were injecting us, and I saw Catherine's mother. ---- J.T: She's seen you, Vincent, and she hasn't run. ---- J.T: A cocktail of endorphins and my good friend, lorazepam, to keep you chill while I evaluate your Catherine-allergic ass. ---- J.T: Ooh, Mommy Chandler was a looker. Catherine: Not helping, J.T. Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x08 Promo "Trapped" (HD)||Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x08 Sneak Peek "Trapped"|Sneak Peek Pictures Trapped_1.jpg Trapped_2.jpg Trapped_3.jpg Trapped_4.jpg Trapped_5.jpg Trapped_6.jpg Trapped_7.jpg Trapped_8.jpg Trapped_9.jpg Trivia *Trapped was watched by 1.41 million viewers in the USA. *We find out that Vincent's blackouts are side effects of the experiment and not caused by Catherine. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes